A Brothers Love
by Dreamer4life16
Summary: Rilin is heir to the throne of Erebor and is nephew to Thorin son of Thráin, but before all that he's older brother to both Kili and Fili. When the three of them join their uncle on a dragon-slaying quest to reclaim their home, trust is betrayed, love is found, pain is felt and the feeling of loss is overwhelming. Can these brothers stay together, or be teared apart by fate?
1. The beginning

**Hi guys! **

**Now I've debated on weather or not i should post this, seeings on how i would have preferred to upload it when i had a few more chapters written but... i'm inpatient! :P I've actually have had this written up for a few months, but haven't had time to write anymore. :( **

**But! I've already started the second chapter and i'm already half way done with it! :) **

**This story is written kinda like a journal as you can kinda tell from the beginning. It will make more sense later on in the story :)**

**A/N: I'd just like to say real quick that I've changed Riven's name to Rivan, Thank you Qoheleth for pointing that out! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit, all rights go to the wonderful mind of J.R.R. Tolkien. But! Rivan and Rilin are my own! and so is the plot! **

**Now! Join me in the telling of _A Brothers Love! _ **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hello my dearest readers, lovely day isn't it? I hope your day is just as wonderful as mine. My name is Rivan my father named me after my uncle Rilin, my uncle Kili thought it was a good idea as did everyone else. I suppose you can guess _who_ my father is from that last sentence. Yes that's right my father is Fili, which would make me a prince. Please, No your highness or my prince, just call me Rivan, I'm not one for all that formal stuff. Right! Were getting off track, this story is not about me.

This is a story of Love, Pain, Betrayal and no small amount of loss. _This _story is about three brothers, brothers who were (and still are) incredible close. Now these weren't your average run of the mill brothers, No these three were princes. Princes to a kingdom that was lost long long ago. Erebor or better known as The Lonely Mountain it is a _splendid_ kingdom, absolutely _beautiful, _I could tell you all the wonders of the mountain but we would be sitting here for a very long time, and unfortunately at this moment I cannot... which it really sad once you think about it. Perhaps one day we shall sit together and _then_ I will tell you the story of The lonely mountain but for today… today I will tell you the story of three brothers, the story of _A Brothers Love _and _this_ is how their story begins…

* * *

Rilin shook his head, watching his little brother's argue about which way the shire was, you see they had come to a bit of a problem they had been going one way only to find it blocked! So they had to back track and take a different route. Which had taking them longer then they would have liked and _that_ had lead them to the problem they were having now. There was a fork in the road; and there were three ways you could go left, right, or straight. And well let's just say the younger brothers disagreed on which way the three brothers should go.

"I say we go right!" Kili told his blond brother Fili, "No no we go Straight! The map said straight!" Fili argued.

"Nope!" Kili said shaking his head back and forth "the map said right!" Kili told him arguing back.

Rilin raised an eyebrow at his two bickering brothers and sighed, they've been at it for the past twenty-five minutes. Crossing his arms across his chest with his eyebrow still raised, Rilin cleared his throat hoping to gain the attention of his two quarreling younger siblings.

Kili and Fili had heard the sound of a throat clearing; they turned round in their saddles, and snapped their heads behind them. Where they saw their older brother sitting there staring at the two clearly _not_ amused.

His expression? Well, let's just say the look on his face was a lot like their uncles when the two younger siblings disagreed, or did something they weren't supposed to, or did something they weren't supposed to _and got hurt_, which was quite often, except they rarely disagreed.

Fili opened his mouth to say something when Kili beat him to it, "Rilin! Tell Fili we go right!" Kili said a little childishly to his big brother, pointing at Fili.

Fili frowned and looked over at his little brother "we don't go right we go straight!" Fili said to Rilin.

"No right!" Kili yelled.

"straight!" Fili yelled back.

"Right!"

"Straight!"

"Right!"

"Straight!"

Rilin sighed again, they were arguing _again_, riding between them he flung his arms around their shoulders, making them both utter an "oof!" smirking slightly at his brothers who were still glaring at each other from around him. "Now now children play nicely." He chided gently, his smirking growing when he heard them say in union "were not children!"

"Of course not," he told them with a snort. "Now about which way to g-" he was immediately cut off.

"We go right!" Kili said at the same time Fili said "straight!"

Removing his arms from his brothers, he smirked as he rode forward a little turning around to look at his brothers "actually your both wrong, we go left." Ignoring his brothers pouty looks; he turned back around nudging his pony forward to take the left path. "Perhaps you should have taken another look at the map?" He called back a little smugly, before he rode forward but then stopped when he didn't hear his brothers following him. He turned around on his saddle and saw them both pouting at each other, laughing slightly he called to them "come on! We need to be there by night fall!"

He watched as they silently rode up and past him, not even bothering to glance at him. He shook his head and smiled a little at their childish behavior, and then he started after them.

Rilin knew he would do anything to keep his brothers smiling and laughing, he also knew that times like these were precious and he would keep them close to his heart.

* * *

Rilin looked around him as they rode into the shire, it had been one _hell_ of a journey (that's not including his two bickering brothers) but it was worth it all just to see this sight before him. The leaves on the trees before him were a rich dark green and the grass was freshly cut and looked soft to the touch. A gentle yet chilled wet breeze ran though the air (it felt like rain later on, he noted) making flower petals flutter around them while the moonlight gave everything a surreal and peaceful look to it.

They left their ponies at an inn not too far away, and were now walking to their destination.

"Does anyone know what house it is?" Fili asked his brothers.

Rilin looked at the blond middle child "yep, it's a green door-" he started just to get interrupted _again_ "a green door? There are tons of those!" Kili said stopping to look at all the hobbit houses around them. Kili was right there were quite a few green doors surrounding them.

Rilin gave him exasperated look "If you would let me finish, it's a green door with a _mark _on it" he told his brothers, while Kili gave him a sheepish smile.

"It's the home of a hobbit" he continued "Mr. Bilbo Baggins is his name at least that's what uncle told me."

"What exactly does Mr. Baggins do?" Fili asked.

"Well, apparently he's a burglar and is to be the fifthteenth member of the company." Rilin stated.

"A burglar?" Kili questioned frowning a little "what do we need a burglar for?"

Rilin raised his eyebrow at his little brother "does it really matter?" he asked.

Kili shrugged his shoulders "not really I suppose."

"I guess we'll learn everything we need to know about this Mr. Bilbo Baggins when we get there" Fili put in. Kili nodded at his brothers words.

"If we ever get there" Rilin muttered under his breath.

"What was that brother?" Fili asked.

Rilin shook his head "nothing, just hurry up! We're going to be late!" he said walking ahead of them.

After some looking (quite a lot of looking and lots of complaining on Kili's behalf) they came upon a little green door with a glowing rune on it, Rilin guessed this was the mark they were looking for.

"Right, here it is!" Rilin told his brothers, opening the little gate and walking to the front door his brothers following suit.

Before ringing the bell Rilin turned to the both of them and gave them a stern look.

"Now listen up both of you, I want you both on your best behaviors. Understand? That means no messing around, no pranks! Try and be somewhat respectful and for Durin's sake don't break _anything!_" he all but shouted that last part at Kili.

"I said I was sorry" Kili mumbled while giving him a sheepish smile.

Rilin rolled his eyes as did Fili at theirs brothers 'I'm-sorry-but-I-don't-really-mean-it' look.

"Right, well, _behave_" he told him with another stern look, Kili nodded his head at his brothers warning.

Rilin turned to ring the bell, while his brothers stood on each side of him. The door opened and there stood a hobbit who Rilin presumed to be Mr. Baggins, Rilin noted how he looked a bit stressed out.

"Rilin-"

"Fili-"

"And Kili"

"At your service" they said in union bowing to the hobbit.

"You must be Mr. Boggins" Kili said with a grin, Rilin rolled his eyes at his little brothers mistake in names.

"Nope! You can't come in! You've come to the wrong house!" Mr. Baggins said in a fluster trying to close the door.

Kili put his foot in the door to stop it from closing before pushing it open "what?" he asked with wide eyes, "has it been canceled?"

"No one told us" Rilin put in from behind his brothers, who were oh so nice to push him out of the way.

Mr. Baggins frowned and looked confused "can-? No nothing's been canceled." He told them.

Kili flashed him another grin "well that's a relief!" he said pushing his way into the house, Fili not far behind him. Rilin shook his head at both of his brothers' manners and who so obviously ignored his warning of respect. Rilin flashed Bilbo an apologetic smile before walking into the house, Bilbo following after them.

Fili turned to Bilbo and started handing his weapons to him "careful with these. I just had 'em sharpened."

Rilin also started to take off his weapons which consisted of a sword, bow and arrows (after all he taught Kili) and setting them up against the wall, before taking off his dagger and leaving his hidden knives on him (but he didn't have as many as Fili) and put them on top of the pile in Bilbo's arms.

"Nice place you got here" Kili said coming from down the hall (he had already giving Bilbo his weapons) "you do it yourself?" he asked scraping his shoe against a chest to get the mud off.

Rilin gawked at his brother's behavior, _how could he possibly be so rude?! You don't just push your way into someone's house then start scraping you shoe against their furniture! Did he have absolutely No manners? Did he not learn anything from their uncle's lessons? If their mother saw him now, he would get a right clipping 'round the ears!_ While Rilin silently fumed over his brothers lacking manners, Bilbo was replying to Kili question.

"Ah, no it's been in the family for years." Bilibo said looking over at Kili and saw him trying (and failing) to get mud off his shoe, "That's my mother's glory box! Could you please not do that?!" he said, worried he would ruin it. It was his mother's favorite!

Rilin slapped his brother upside his head when Bilbo turned away and gave him a glare. "Ouch! What was that for?" Kili asked "I thought I said to behave!" Rilin hissed "now knock it off!" Kili pouted a little but mumbled a "whatever." Rilin rolled his eyes and saw Dwalin coming towards them "Kili, Rilin, Fili, come on and give us a hand!" he said grabbing Kili and walking away. "Mr. Dwalin!" Kili declared walking into a dining room with him and patting Balin on the shoulder, both Rilin and Fili right behind him.

Balin patted Rilin on the back as he nodded to Balin "let's shove this in the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in" he told the brothers as they helped Dwalin move things around. Rilin heard Bilbo ask who else was coming, when there was a ring at the door.

* * *

Bilbo was asking Balin a question when the door rang "oh no" he muttered as the doorbell went off again, "No no! There's nobody home!" he shouted at the door contradicting himself as he walked down the hall, he tossed the weapons he was holding onto a chest. "Go away! And bother somebody else!" he yelled. "There are far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some clotterd's idea of a joke!" he gave a slight laugh with no humor walking up to his door. "I can only say it is in very poor taste!" he declared. Grabbing his door handle and opening the door to have a bunch of dwarves Eight to be exacted, fall in and over each other, grumbling and shouts of "Get off!" were heard.

Bilbo looked slightly shocked at all the dwarves lying on his floor, trying and failing to get up. He looked up at the person behind them; understanding filled his face "Gandalf." He sighed.

The next thing poor Bilbo knew they were taking all the food out of his pantry and eating it.

...

Rilin watched as food was taken from the hobbits pantry, Bombur walked out with three wheels of cheese "tad bit excessive, Isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?" Rilin heard Bilbo ask. Bofur came up behind him carrying a tray of meat "cheese knife? He eats it by the block!" he told him with a grin and walked off.

Rilin felt slightly sorry for the hobbit, having his pantry raided by the dwarves, but then shook his head nothing he could really do about it. It's just how they are.

Rilin looked away from the hobbit who was telling Oin and Gloin to put the chairs back, and watched as Gandalf walk out of the dining room counting up all the dwarves here, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling and chandelier. Rilin shook his head as Kili and Fili walked past him carrying a barrel of ale into the room.

He looked backed to Gandalf as Bifur walked up to the wizard and said something in Khuzdul, "Yes, you're quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short." Gandalf told him.

"He is late, is all" Dwalin told Gandalf, Rilin spoke up "He traveled north to a meeting of our Kin, he will come." Dwalin nodded his head at his words "Aye, he'll be here." He said looking at Gandalf.

Gandalf nodded his head when Dori came up to him "Mr. Gandalf?"

"hmmm?" was his reply and turned to look at Dori. "A little glass of red wine as requested. It's, eh, got a fruity bouquet." Dori told him.

"Ah, cheers" Gandalf said grabbing his wine and drinking it all in one gulp. Rilin smirked as Gandalf looked down sadly at his tiny cup wanting a bit more, and was about to say something when he was grabbed by both his arms. "Come on brother!" Fili said on one side of him, "Best hurry before Bomfur eats all the food!" Kili said on the other. Rilin allowed himself to be pulled to a seat between his brothers at the table and started eating.

* * *

After dinner which consisted of food being thrown around (Bomber catching said food and eating it) his brother Fili walking on the table handing out mugs of Ale and said Ale being poured down Oin's trumpet by Dwalin, and a drinking/burping contest (which he had no part in.) Rilin stood in the hallway leaning up against the wall, with his pipe in his mouth, softly blowing smoke-rings out into the air. He turned his head and saw Fili in the pantry, deciding to see what his brother was up too he walked over to him and leaned on the wall in the archway.

"Looking for something?" he asked, watching him move around the pantry.

Fili turned to look at his brother and shook his head "Nah, just making sure there's _something _left for uncle to eat when he gets here" he told Rilin with a smirk, turning back to the pantry.

Rilin lips twitched "and is there?" he asked, knowing how the dwarves (Bomber mostly) eat everything.

"Of course" he replied turning back to his brother and nodded his head to a shelf in the room "that's for uncle."

Rilin looked to where his brother had pointed and saw a bowl and mug sitting there. He nodded to his brother just as Bilbo and Gandalf walked into the hall. He turned his head at Bilbo's complaining and listened.

"I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Bilbo told Gandalf frustrated that he wasn't told what was going on. Just then Ori came up to him "excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Bilbo just gave him a blank look. Just then Fili walked past Rilin and grabbed the plate "here you go, Ori, give it to me" and tossed it down the hall to Kili who had in turn tossed it to Bifur at the sink.

Rilin watched as the hobbit freak out as his brothers tossed dishes around. "Excuse me! That's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it over one hundred years old!" Bilbo blurted terrified they would drop it. Bilbo then turned to the dwarves sitting at the table banging their silverware on the table "and can-can you not do that you'll blunt them!"

Rilin smirked around his pipe as Bofur replied teasingly "ooh, you hear that lads? He said we'll bunt them!" as they continued to bang them on the table and stamp their feet.

Kili who had just tossed a plate to Bifur started singing.

_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_

Fili joined in.

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

Soon all the dwarves were singing.

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates! _

Rilin grinned and joined in with the singing.

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat! _

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor! _

_Splash the wine of every door!_

Soon dishes were flying threw the air, while Bofur and Dwalin were played their interments.

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole; _

_And when you've finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

…

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Soon they were all in the kitchen laughing, each with a mug of ale in their hands as Bilbo pushed though them, only to see his dishes cleaned and stacked nicely on the table. Rilin grinned at the hobbits shocked face from in between his brothers. The laughter died down and everyone turned serious as they heard a knocking at the door.

_Thump, thump, thump._

"He is here" Gandalf said gravely.

* * *

**Did you like it? Would you like more?**

**I'm sure you'll are wondering what Rilin looks like, but! you're gonna have to wait in till the second chapter to find out!****Which should be up soon!**

**I've really enjoyed writing this, so i hope you've enjoyed reading it! :)**

**I've adopted this story as my baby, so please be gentle when reviewing! Thanks!**

**Favorite, Follow and Review please! :) **


	2. Secrets?

**Phew! Here's the second chapter finally! I read over this **_**three**_** times, so there shouldn't be any mistakes and if there are...well, sorry! i'll change 'em.**

**I'd just like to say a BIG thank you to those who favorite, followed and reviewed! I love you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit sadly, But i DO own Rilin!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone made their way into the hallway, Rilin stood next to his brothers and watched as Gandalf opened the door. And their stood another dwarf; he had dark almost black hair with a few silver streaks. He had sharp blue eyes that took in everything around him and he had a majesty feel about him. "Gandalf." Blue eyes looked to the wizard "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice." He said as he made his way into the hobbit hole. "I wouldn't have found it at all, if it had not been for that mark on the door" he stated as he took off his cloak and give a small smile to Kili, who walked up beside him to take his cloak.

Bilbo frowned "mark? There is no mark; I had that door painted a week ago!" Gandalf looked to Bilbo "there is a mark Bilbo, I put it there myself" he said sheepishly as he closed the front door. Clearing his throat he said "allow me to introduce the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin give a light smirk "so this is the hobbit? Tell me , have you done much fighting?" he asked circling him. Rilin smirked as the hobbit looked a bit flustered "I'm...I'm sorry?" he stammered. "Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Bilbo blinked a little stunned but answered confidently "well I do have some skills at the conkers but…" his confidence leaving him under Thorin's stern glaze "but I don't see why that's relevant." Thorin stopped in front of him smirking "thought as much. You look more like a grocer then a burglar" Rilin chuckled along with the rest of the dwarfs.

Rilin's eyes followed his uncle, he seemed tense, he was unhappy about something.

Rilin knew he uncle well, and whatever news he had it wasn't good. Thorin walked past him and give him a slight pat on his crossed arms, almost like he knew _exactly _what he was thinking. Sighing Rilin made his way back into the dining room. He took his seat on the left of Thorin, Bofur sat next to him then Balin, and Gandalf sat across from him. His brothers took seats at the end of the table together; Bilbo went to go grabbed Thorin's food and heated it up.

As he waited for his food Rilin saw his uncle look at him, "any trouble on the way?" he asked Rilin shook his head "just a few orcs, easily managed." Thorin nodded, "nothing else?" Rilin thought for a moment "nothing but a blocked path and two bickering brothers the entire way." He said with a slight grin.

Thorin shook his head and looked down towards his younger nephews who were in an argument about something. He looked over to the oldest of the three brothers and saw Rilin answer a question Balin had asked. They were too young to be here at least Fili and Kili were, at ninty-two Rilin could and had made his own choice. He was after all the crowned heir to Erebor and Thorin was glad he was here in some way; it was good for him to be there when they reclaimed mountain. He looked up as his food was set in front of him by Bilbo; he mumbled a thank you before starting to eat.

Taking a bite of food Thorin looked up at Balin as he asked a question.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Lunin? Did they come?" Balin asked, "aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms" Thorin replied taking a bite of food. The dwarves murmured in joy at the news but Rilin pursed his lips, _something was wrong. _Thorin casted a quick glance at his nephew and saw the look on his face, he knew something was up. Dwalin looked at Thorin "what do the dwarves of the Iron hills say? Is Dain with us?" Thorin sighed and looked to his men "they will not come" all the dwarves let out groans of disappointment. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Thorin said quietly.

Rilin sighed he had a feeling Dain would say that, for if it didn't benefit him Dain wouldn't do it. Rilin went to say something when he was interrupted _again!_ Rilin was thoroughly annoyed that he had been _once again _interrupted and shot a deadly glare at the culprit.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo stuttered when he saw the glare Rilin shot him; he looked terrifying, and was immensely glad when Gandalf asked for more lighting.

Looking away from the hobbit as he walked out of sight, Rilin watched as Gandalf took a map of some sort out of his pocket. "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." He said laying out the map in front of Thorin. Rilin leaned over to look; it had a picture of a mountain on it with a dragon flying overhead and lots of runes written on the side. "The lonely mountain" Bilbo read over Thorin's shoulder. "Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time." Gloin said from besides Balin. "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin told everyone from beside Fili.

Rilin watched as Gandalf lit his pipe as Oin talked, he looked down the table and saw his brothers listening intently. It was almost cute, _almost. _"Uh… beast? What beast?" Rilin looked to the hobbit, who looked concerned. "That would be Smaug the Terrible" Rilin told him. Bofur nodded "Aye, chieftest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breathing, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"Bilbo interrupted him "I know what a dragon is." Rilin was thoroughly amused by this whole thing for the longer Bofur talked the paler the hobbit got.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish Iron, right up his Jacksie!" Ori yelled standing up. Rilin grinned in his direction, he was a brave lad. "Sit down!" Dori told his brother yanking him into his seat. Rilin looked to Balin as he talked "this task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just fourteen, and were not fourteen of the best, nor brightest." Rilin frowned was he calling them dim? Balin's speech had upset the company "Who you calling dim?" a dwarf said, Rilin wasn't sure which one though.

"We may be few in numbers, but were fighters! Every one of us! Down to the last dwarf!" Fili shouted banging his fist on the table. "Aye, plus we have a wizard in our company; Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Kili said looking up the table at him.

Everyone looked to Gandalf; Rilin smirked as he started coughing around his pipe never giving a clear answer. Hell even his uncle looked slightly amused, the dwarves started fighting over how many Dragons Gandalf killed. Quite frankly Rilin was a little tired of everyone always fighting, first his brothers now grown dwarfs?

Deciding that he had quite enough Rili jumped up out of his seat and shouted _"Shazara!"_ Making all the dwarves quite down and stare at him. "Mahal give me strength, you all act like a bunch of dwarflings! I'd expect such behavior from Kili and Fili, but you lot… are fully grown! Act your age and cease this arguing!" he bellowed. "Hey! We're not dwarflings!" both Kili and Fili shouted at their brother, sighing Rilin rolled his eyes and sat down.

Thorin was amused and proud of his nephew, when he sat down Thorin looked to his men "if we have read these signs, do you not think others have as well? Rumors have begun to spread, the dragon Smaug as not been seen for sixty years! All eyes look to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighting the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back and watch others take what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor! _Du Bekar! Du Bekar!" _He shouted. The rest of the dwarves cheered along.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed, there is no way into the mountain." Balin said. Rilin frowned and grabbed the map from in front of his uncle, _what if?_ Thorin cast a quick look at him before turning back to the conversation at hand.

_I knew it! There is a way in!_

Rilin looked up from the map "there's another way in, isn't there Gandalf?" Gandalf looked surprised as did Thorin and the rest, "indeed there is master Rilin." He nodded at Gandalf, pushing the map away from him "I thought as much." Thorin looked at him "and just how did you know?" he asked, Rilin looked at his uncle "the runes" he said simply. "The runes?" Gandalf frowned "what about them?" he asked curiously, "well I came across a book in the library back at home. It talked about ancient dwarvish and all that, I recognized the runes. That's all." Rili told him with a shrug.

"Fascinating" Gandalf pointed at the map "can you read it?" Rilin shook his head "only very little, I won't be much help there I'm afraid." He flashed Gandalf an apologetic smile, "No matter no matter" Gandalf looked to Thorin "Rilin is correct, there is another way in" and with a twirl of his fingers he produced a thick silver key.

Rilin watched as his uncle's eyes widen "how did you come by this?" he asked and took the key from Gandalf. "It was given to me by Thráin, your father. For safekeeping, it is yours now." Thorin nodded, "if there's a key, there must be a door." Fili said.

Rilin looked down at his brothers, _really Fili? That's all we've been talking about for the last thirty minutes. _Rilin rolled his eyes. "There's another way in!" Kili said excitedly, Rilin groaned and suppressed the urge to put his head in his hands _I won't survive!_ He thought.

Gandalf nodded "well if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and neither I nor Rilin have the skills to read it. But there are others in middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage, but if we are clever and careful. I believe it can be done." He cast a quick glance a Bilbo, who had been quite for a while.

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori said. Bilbo hummed in agreement "an expert I'd image." Rilin smirked "and are you master Baggins?" he asked. Bilbo blinked "am… am I what?" he asked surprised. "He said he's an expert!" Oin exclaimed, Rilin smirk grew as the flustered hobbit denied it "M-me? No..no..no, i'm not an burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life!" Rilin snorted at the hobbits proud tone, but then covered it by a cough.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with mister Baggins, he's hardly burglar material." Balin said looking at Thorin. Bilbo nodded his head in agreement, "isn't that the truth" Rilin muttered. "Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolks who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Rilin watched in amusement as the hobbit continued to agree, he nodded his head so much Rilin thought it just might fall off.

The dwarves started to argue _once again _if Bilbo was a burglar or not, Rilin just sighed and leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Enough!"Gandalf shouted standing up, the room grew dark and cold "if I say Bilibo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" the room went light again and the warmth came back "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, they can past by most unseen if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarves, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him." He sat down again and looked to Thorin, "you asked me to find a fifthteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins." He looked at the rest of the dwarves, then casted a quick glance at Bilbo "there's a lot more to him then his looks suggest and has a great deal more to offer then any of you would know, including himself." Gandalf looks at Thorin, "You must trust me on this." Rilin watches as his uncle thought it over and could see he wasn't convinced "I believe he's right uncle, I think having Bilbo along will be the best choice at the moment." Thorin looked at him and their eyes met, Rilin holds his uncles glaze till he looks away sighing "very well, Balin! Give him a contract!" Rilin grabs the contract handed to him by Balin and gives it to Bilbo with a slight grin "there you go lad." Bilbo takes it and starts reading it over.

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fifthteenth of total profit, if any. Hm, seems fair, "Bilbo frowns "present company shall not be liable for any injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to…" Rilin watched as the hobbit paled, "Lacerations…eviscerations…incinerations?" he's voice was squeaky.

And Bofur did nothing to help the situation, "Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh right off your bones in the blink of an eye!" he stood up and walked to the archway, Rilin shook his head "Bofur you're not helping…" but Bofur didn't hear him and carried on "think furnace with wings." Rilin looked at Bilbo "you alright lad?" he asked. "A- air… I need air!" Bilbo looked sickly green. "Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're gone!" Bofur said happily, Rilin chuckled and watched as the hobbit stood up straight then with a "nope!" collapsed on the floor.

"Oh, very helpful Bofur" said Gandalf as he grabbed the hobbit and took him into his living room to have a chat, when he woke up.

* * *

Rilin shook his head as he leaned up against the wall, next to his uncle. Kili and Fili had _properly _greetedtheir uncle before going off to find something sweet to eat.

"Bofur did nothing helpful; in fact I think he scared him right off." Rilin said as he watched the Hobbit walk away. "Aye, it appears we have lost out burglar, most likely for the best, after all what are we? Miners, tinkers, merchants, toy-makers, hardly the stuff of legends." Rilin shook his head "there are still some warriors among us." Balin looks at him "_old _warriors." He reminds him.

Thorin looks up at Balin "I would take each and every one of them over an army from the iron hills, for when I called, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that." Balin sighed "you know you don't have to do this Thorin, you've done honorable by our people. You built us a new life in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life worth more than all the gold in Erebor." Rilin nodded, but Thorin shook his head and showed them the silver key "from my grandfather to my father _this_ has come to me, they dreamt of the day when they dwarves would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, not for me." Rilin clapped his uncle on his shoulder and smiled "then uncle, you have us with you." Before Thorin could reply Rilin was called away by his brothers, he nodded at both Balin and Thorin before making his way over.

…

Balin sighed as Rilin walked away and looked up at Thorin and saw him watching his nephews, "those three look more and more like brothers everyday" he said with a chuckle. Thorin answered softly "Aye" and shook his head.

And it was the truth for you could tell that those three were brothers just by looking.

Rilin had steely blue eyes much like his uncles, which pierced right through you, it was almost like he could see everything you had done, did, or would do, he had dirty golden blond hair, which was a mixture of both his younger brothers' hair. That went just a little past his shoulders; he had a single and only braid on the left side of head, by his temple, with a silver clasp on the end. His beard was short (he wasn't one for a ridiculously long beards) and neatly trimmed. He was built like most dwarves, thick, strong and muscular. He was fiercely protective of his younger brothers, especially Kili seeing how he's the baby of the three, and always getting in some sort of trouble.

Fili had light sky blue eyes, and had liquid gold hair, that touched the tops of his shoulders; he had two braids on each side of his head, two that started at his temple and the others behind his ears, each with their own silver clasp on the ends. He also had two braids that hung down from his mustache. He had a short beard as well, (his was still growing). He too was protective on his little brother.

Kili on the other hand, he had dark brown hair that hung down just past his shoulders, (he didn't have any braids) but half of it was clasped up at the back of his head. His eyes were a soft brown that glowed when he was happy. Being the youngest of the three, his beard was just starting to grow in. And he always had slight playful smirk that graced his lips.

"Perhaps you should tell the lad the truth Thorin." Balin said quietly looking at his king. Thorin shook his head, "No, it would break his heart" he looked at Balin sadly "I could not do that to him."

Balin sighed but nodded his head "he will find out eventually Thorin."

Thorin said nothing but prayed that if one day he did, that Rilin would forgive him from keep the truth.

* * *

**Oh boy! Thorin's keeping secrets! **

**What do you think of Rilin so far? How do you like my description of him? And yes, he does have a six pack for anyone who was wondering :P**

**I'll be starting the Third chapter soon! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Favorite, follow and Review please! :) **


End file.
